


What, Like a Dare?

by kinkadestan



Series: lance and ryan week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Lance and Ryan Week, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Omar kinkade, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, linkade, minimal angst, negligeable really, ryance, this really didn’t come out the way I wanted but oh well, we stan omarion in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkadestan/pseuds/kinkadestan
Summary: “Let’s spice things up a little bit.”Kinkade jumps a little bit at the proposition. “...what do you mean by that, exactly?” It’s a bit hot in the room, suddenly.He puts his rifle down momentarily, wipes off some of the sweat from his forehead before picking it back up.“You know, like a bet? Loser has to do what the winner tells him to.”Omarion’s brow quirks, “What like a dare?”“Kinda,” Lance shrugs but there’s the ghost of a smirk on his lips.





	What, Like a Dare?

**Author's Note:**

> for day 2 of lance and ryan week: day of the marksmen. better late than never right? so here is my one-shot for day two of lance and ryan week. haven’t written in a while so i apologize in advance for any mistakes, weird phrasing and/or formatting. let me know what u think @kinkadestan on tumblr
> 
> edit: Omarion is Ryan’s full name (shh it’s canon) so the people he truly likes are allowed to call him Omar, or Rion with the accent.

“Let’s spice things up a little bit.”

Kinkade jumps a little bit at the proposition. “...what do you mean by that, exactly?” It’s a bit hot in the room, suddenly. 

He puts his rifle down momentarily, wipes off some of the sweat from his forehead before picking it back up. 

“You know, like a bet? Loser has to do what the winner tells him to.”

Omar’s brow quirks, “What like a dare?”

“Kinda,” Lance shrugs but there’s the ghost of a smirk on his lips. 

_*_

The two of them had been meeting once a week in the simulation room, to practice or spar or both. Well, Lance had just come in one day while Kinkade was in there and, after observing him for like three minutes, offered some unsolicited advice. 

“I don’t remember asking.” Kinkade had replied, clenching his teeth. It had been a bad day and his dad had called and he just needed to be alone, with his rifle, shooting at things. It had come out way harsher then he had intended but before he could apologize, Lance had walked up to him, taken out his bayard and achieved the shot Kinkade had missed in front of him. 

“It’s the hold. You know, how sometimes it’s more effective to aim close to your target than using the scope.” Of course it was. “Go again?” Lance suggested gently. “It’s all a matter of angles.” 

After that, they started meeting regularly and Kinkade had to admit, it was always the highlight of his week. It’s like this whole time he’s been looking for excuses to not be himself and Lance came around and had dared push past his indifferent facade to find him underneath. 

Life is different when you go from just being another garrison cadet to the member of an elite force. With Lance, he feels normal. They’re equals in some way, both learning from each other. He’s not expected to know what he’s doing 100% of the time and to not make mistakes. Just to try his best and improve where he can. It’s easy. 

_*_

“Woo! Did you see that?” Kinkade’s smile is blinding and Lance has to pause and just take it in. They’re miles away from where they started but he can’t understand how people find this guy intimidating. Adorable is what he is. 

“That was awesome!” He agrees laughing. Their hands meet in a high five as the simulation comes to an end and the room returns to its basic configuration. “We make a great team.” They do.

His mind flashes back to a time where he was expecting, waiting to hear these words from someone else. He’s glad they didn’t, or he wouldn’t have this moment. He feels privileged to see this side of Omar, like he’s been given a gift. A gift he’s been granted because of his inability to shut up and mind his business. Ryan calls it perseverance and the ability to keep going even though he’s been shot down. Lance blushes and looks away.

_*_

The world’s sights are set on rebuilding when the dust has settled. The Garrison is a huge part of it, but the Paladins of Voltron and the MFE pilots are part of those that are exempted. They still choose to help out, but those missions are no longer mandatory. Saving the world has its perks, but after a while Lance is a bit bored. He kinda wants to hit Kinkade up outside of their practice sessions but he doesn’t wave to come off too eager. That’s when he gets the idea.

“Let’s spice things up a bit.” He says one day during one of their sessions. He almost backtracks, wonders if he came off as suggestive. He wiggles his brows so it comes off as a joke instead.

“What do you mean exactly?” Kinkade asks. He looks suspicious but interested. That’s good enough for him.

“You know, like a bet? Loser has to do what the winner tells him to.”

Omar’s brow quirks, “What like a dare?”

“Kinda,” Lance shrugs. 

And so it goes like this: every week, once they’re both geared up and ready to go the winner of the previous round decides on a challenge. At the end, the winner of the current round decides on their prize.

“I win again! Whoo, I’m on a roll!” Lance jumps, a fist in the air and a childish grin on his face. “Smile any harder and your face will split in half.” Kinkade pretends to be annoyed but he feels lucky, that this smile is directed at him and nobody else. 

“What’s my sentence today?” He looks like a kicked puppy and Lance starts tutting at him “No, not today! We agreed that the loser would do everything with a smile! If you don’t like it, start winning honestly your accuracy’s been tanking since we started this. You crumbling under the pressure?” No idiot, Omar thinks to himself, I’ve been losing on purpose to spend more time with you. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Your prize, oh valiant sharpshooter?”

Every time Lance won, he has them do something together. Well, more often than not he has Kinkade do something for him and hangs around ‘supervising’. 

“I’ll accompany you while you do my laundry!” He would beam or “I’ve been dying to rewatch The Lord of The Rings Extended Edition trilogy” to which Omar had absolutely refused, ended up agreeing anyways and falling asleep midway through the first movie. “You’re not very good at this, you know.” Lance had frowned, poking him awake. 

They’d been raising heads and eyebrows around the Garrison, joined at the hip as they were. Seemingly opposites, almost rivals who suddenly spent all their time together. It was nice, to have somebody want to spend as much time with you as you did them. 

_*_

Something was not quite right. It would be nice, if Omar really wanted to spend that much time with him but Lance was starting to feel guilty. Surely the only reason he hung around was to humour Lance and his stupid game. Maybe it was even the only reason Kinkade spent as much time with him. He knew he had to put a stop to it because friends definitely didn’t wake up in the morning with butterflies in their stomach while thinking about their shooting partner. 

Lance watched intently as Kinkade readied himself. He got into his stance, aiming at the moving target. He took a deep breath then- Lance feels uneasy as he noticed something. Something benign but not enough to be a simple mistake. “Stop!”

Kinkade startles at the interruption “Wh-What?” 

Suddenly Lance is angry, the feeling boiling up inside him, hot like a volcano. He feels like a fool. He cannot have a repeat of this, not again. He had promised himself to never let anybody make him feel like the weak link ever again. 

“I saw you! You were about to pull the trigger and hit it but waited til the very last second so that it would move and you would miss it.” Lance exclaimed. All Omar could think was shit. He gaped, knowing he was found out. There was no escape from this. 

“I uh...”

“Have you- have you been doing this the whole time? What, were you pitying me? You think you’re so great that you have to equalize the playing field?” Lance was angry now and tears were burning his eyes. What explanation could there be to something like this?

“What? No, please don’t cry I can explai-“ “Those are angry tears!” Lance interrupted, wiping his eyes. Gosh he felt so stupid.

“Lance,” Omar sighed “The reason that I have been... losing on purpose...” So he had been. Lance could not believe this. He had been on the receiving end of Kinkade’s pity and had never even noticed it. 

He shook his head and made to leave but the taller boy caught his wrist “It’s because I love spending time with you.” He finished in a murmur. 

Time seemed to slow as Lance froze, and Kinkade took it as a sign to keep talking.

“I think you’re funny and nice and handsome! Everybody likes you, you have such a wonderful personality . You- you’re selfless and dedicated.!No matter what it is that we’re doing you find ways to make it fun. I feel different when I’m with you. Not just a soldier, or a pilot or a sniper. Just me. And you see me. And every time I lost I got to feel that way a little bit more. And, and I guess I’m rambling but what I’m trying to say is-“

“Stop.”

Not expecting the interruption Omar’s next words just die in his mouth. How could he mess up a good thing so bad?

“If you truly mean everything you’ve just said you will pick up your gun and you will actually try to win this round, you understand me?” The words were spoken with such an edge of determination that Kinkade could only nod, and do as he was told.

Lance released the targets, three drones that flew around the room, evading, circling around them. 

One after the other, with electric rapidity, Omar took them down. 

“Great, now it’s my turn.” Lance was still frowning as three new drones materialized and the other sniper just stood silently, not knowing what to make of the situation. He had been on the edge of confessing his budding feelings, but now he was not so sure they would be well received.

He swallowed bitterly and took a step back, as Lance stood in the middle of the sim room. Seconds ticked by as the paladin stood there, eyes closed not moving an inch. It looked as if he wasn’t even breathing. Then, in a split second he opened his eyes and just as the drones crossed in each other’s path, he took the shot. 

They all went down, with a single shot. 

“Holy sh- that’s the coolest shit I’ve ever seen.” Omar stood there, mouth open like a gaping fish.

Lance marched straight up to him, pointing a finger straight under his chin “I know that! Because I’m a freaking awesome sniper, a sharpshooter! I’m cool as hell!” And hot, you forgot to mention hot. “And I don’t deserve to be pitied or babies or coddled, do you understand me?”

All Kinkade could do was nod frantically. And then Lance smiled “Now ask me what I want.”

“What?”

“I won.” Lance shrugged as he walked closer to the taller boy, a smile playing on his lips “Ask me what I want this time.”

“What is your prize, oh cool as hell grandiose master sharpshooter?” Kinkade asked with a grin.

“Well, are you always going to be that corny? Because I really would like to take you out later. On a date.” 

They were miles from where they started.

“I would love that.” Omar was smiling so hard it felt like his cheeks would fall off.

“Don’t think you’re off the hook though, I can’t believe you were playing me all this time. I get privileges on this one. We’re watching The Hobbit and I won’t let you fall asleep!” 

He’d take his punishment.


End file.
